The present disclosure generally relates to bone plates. In particular, a bone plate as well as a bone plate system and a surgical kit assembly comprising the bone plate are described.
To promote the healing process of a damaged or fragmented bone, bone plates are commonly attached to an outside surface of the bone. The bone plates act as stabilizing elements for the damaged area. In addition, they may help to position fragmented bone sections relative to one another.
For attaching a bone plate to a bone, various fixation techniques have been suggested. For example, screws may be applied which are inserted in through-holes of the bone plate and then screwed into an adjacent bone portion. Likewise, circumferential wires can be wound around a cross-section of the bone and a bone plate arranged at the bone. The wires are then tightened to secure the bone plate at the bone and to avoid a relative movement therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,545 discloses an elongated bone plate which is configured to be arranged at an outer surface of a fragmented bone. The bone plate is fixed by winding a circumferential wire around a cross-section of the bone and through positioning inserts of the bone plate which receive and accommodate the circumferential wire. The wire is then tightened by means of a crimp sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,089 discloses a similar bone plate which is held at the bone by means of circumferential wires. In this case, the wires are inserted into through-holes extending between different lateral regions of the bone plate.
Similar solutions are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,343,155 B2, 5,324,291 and 5,741,259.